The present invention relates generally to collapsible crates and more particularly to a collapsible crate with retractable support members for supporting another container thereon.
Collapsible crates are well known. Four walls are each connected via a hinge to a base and are selectively movable about the hinge between an upright (or use) position, in which the wall is generally perpendicular to the base, and a collapsed position onto the base. Various latch mechanisms have been provided to connect adjacent walls at the corner to selectively lock the crate in the use position.
Some collapsible crates also include retractable supports so that another container can be supported thereon. One such crate includes end walls, each of which have a support that is partially supported on the adjacent walls when in the support position. However, in some of the designs, the support does not extend far enough into the mouth of the container, away from the end wall. As a result, it is difficult to reliably stack the other container onto the supports without the other container slipping down between the supports. It would be desirable for the supports to extend further into the container, without interfering with the goods in the container below the supports, and such that the supports are still able to be fully retracted out of the interior of the container.